


Just To Be With You

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: First Time, Light Angst, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: When Ryuji runs into Akechi in the bathroom during the Shujin school festival, he helps him out without thinking, so when Akechi goes to thank him in the Casino, things begin to spiral out of control; until Akechi says that he's seeing someone else.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Just To Be With You

"You guys go on ahead, I gotta hit the bathroom!" Ryuji hurried down the hall towards the bathroom at the far end.

"Hah… was I… n-no they tried to… to stop me…" He slowed as he heard someone puke, the sound coming from the boys room.

"Hey, you okay?" He knew before entering that it would be Akechi.

"Hmm…?" He was pale, covered in sweat, and his eyes were unfocused as he leaned over the sink.

"You don't look too hot." Ryuji pushed sweat soaked hair out of the detective's eyes.

"Sakamoto?" Whatever else he was about to say was lost as he heaved again.

"We did try to warn you." He rubbed Akechi's back until he had stopped shaking.

"I feel so stupid… that one was obviously unique why did I…?" He turned the water on to rinse his mouth out.

"Here." Ryuji dug a water bottle from his bag.

"Thank you." As he drank, some of the color returned to his cheeks.

"You're not allergic to peppers, are you?"

"No, I have no allergies, however I have a very low tolerance for spicy food. My stomach simply cannot handle spice." He sighed. "What a mess I made…" He grabbed a handful of paper towels and tried to clean the sink.

"I'll help." Ryuji grabbed his own handful.

"It's not your mess."

"True but this is a public bathroom, and the school is packed today. Who knows how long we have until someone else comes in here." Ryuji overrode his protests and helped anyway.

"Thank you…" Akechi smiled uncertainly, and Ryuji felt his heart skip a beat.

Ryuji washed his hands before heading to the urinal at last, unaware as he pissed that Akechi was watching him, his cheeks ever so slightly pink.

"Well, thank you again." He handed the bottle back after Ryuji had flushed and washed up.

"You're looking better. Be more careful, okay?"

"I will." Akechi left the bathroom ahead of him, passing three first years who were chatting excitedly about the festival as Ryuji watched him leave.

_ "Okay, so he's cute. Keep your head, Ryuji!" _ He chided himself as he hurried back to the others. "Sorry about that."

"So what should we do next?" Ann sighed as Ryuji tuned the conversation out, his mind on the cute detective.

"Why don't we just wander?" Akira suggested, and Ryuji followed on autopilot, his mind no longer on the festival.

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ "Ah… hah… harder… Ryuji, harder!" _

_ "You like this?" He gripped slim hips tightly as he began to thrust harder. _

_ "Yes!" Akechi's hips moved against his, even as he was pressed hard against the bathroom wall. _

_ "Who would have thought that the Detective Prince is a gay slut?" Ryuji reached underneath them to grip Akechi's cock. _

_ "Ah… I'm close…" _

_ "Cum for me baby." _

_ "Fill me with your seed! RYUJI!" He came all over Ryuji's hand. _

_ "Okay, baby." Ryuji thrust in deep… _

And woke up with his boxers sticking to him for the seventh day in a row.

"Why am I only dreaming about him?" He rolled onto his back, wincing at the wet mess in his pants, but unwilling to get up just yet. "Shit… do I like him?" His silent room gave no reply.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Skull, will you come with me." Crow's grin made his heart skip a beat.

Ever since the festival, he had been unable to stop thinking about Crow, and even before, he would dream about the older boy from time to time, but recently he had begun to lose control.

"Why me?" He stalled for time.

"Well, if I am the brains of this operation…" He left the statement open as he began to walk away.

"Fine." Ryuji knew he was dumb, but even he was not dumb enough to miss that Crow had called him the brawn. It was true anyway, he was physically the strongest member of the Phantom Thieves, though Joker and Queen were also strong.

"So how are we going to get more chips?" He slouched along after Crow.

"Skull… I never did thank you, did I?"

"Thank me for what?" He was confused.

"For helping me in the bathroom, the first day of the Shujin festival."

"You said thank you to me already." Skull had no idea what Akechi was getting at.

He pushed his mask up. "In here." He walked into one of the dice rooms.

"Okay now what…!" He gasped as he was pushed against the wall, though no one noticed them. "Crow?"

"Shh… we don't want to attract attention, now do we?" He dropped to his knees and began to work Skull's pants open.

"Holy shit…" The words were breathed out as he allowed his hands to touch Crow's hair as hands not his own exposed and stroked his shaft.

Crow rolled his eyes up, meeting Skulls as he closed his mouth over the tip.

"Ah…!" He had to bring a hand to his mouth to keep the sounds in as Crow expertly sucked him, his head bobbing.

_ "No way?! My first blow job is from Goro Akechi?!"  _ His head began to swim.

"I'm close!" He gasped out as he tugged on Crow's hair, eliciting a small gasp from him.

Crow nodded minutely, his eyes dark with lust, and something else that would have scared Skull if he was in his right mind, but just then only made him shiver.

His hips twitched as he fought to keep still, even as his balls drew up hot and tight and he was all but doubled over Crow.

Then Crow swallowed around him and started humming, and it undid all his control as he spilled down Crow's throat. "Shit…"

"Was I that good?"

"Huh? I dunno… I've never been blown before."

"Never?" Crow's eyes widened in surprise.

"Why does that surprise you?"

"I thought you had something going on with Joker."

"What? Joker? No. No way! There's nothing like that between us! It's you I like, Crow! Go out with me!"

"I can't…" Crow pulled away. "I'm seeing someone already."

"What? Then what just happened?"

"It was just a thank you. Now, let's get those game chips." Crow left the room, and Skull hurried after, hastily fixing his pants.

* * *

  
  
  


He looked up at Leblanc, knowing the shop was closed, but he needed to talk to Akira.

_ "Hey, I'm outside can you let me in? I need to talk to you."  _ He hit send, and looked up at the attic window.

"Ryuji?" Akira poked his head out the window. "I'll be right down." 

Moments later the door was pushed open. "What happened?"

"Well, nothing exactly I just… it's Akechi." He headed for the stairs.

"H-hey maybe we should stay down here!" Akira tried to block Ryuji's path to the stairs.

"What, you got a naked girl up there?"

"Well, no, but…!" 

"Then what's the big deal? Futaba will record us if we stay down here, yeah?" He headed upstairs.

"Ah, hello Sakamoto." Akechi paused in the middle of buttoning his shirt up, his legs bare aside from his boxers.

"Wait you're dating…?!" He looked between the half naked detective and Akira, who he only now realized was wearing nothing but sweatpants.

"When I said I was seeing someone, I was referring to Akira. However, we are not dating." Akechi sighed and shook his head. "No, we are dating, but it's not exclusive."

"Not exclusive? You mean like an open-relationship? Why did you turn me down then?"

"You're okay with this? I didn't think you were the type who would want to share a partner. You strike me as the jealous type." Akechi was visibly surprised.

"The jealous type? Nah, we're cool. Besides, it's Akira! I can't see him being exclusive with anyone, ya know?" Ryuji had no idea where Akechi had gotten the impression that he was prone to jealousy.

"So then…" Akechi padded across the attic towards him. "You're okay with this?"

"Totally." Ryuji took him into his arms, and was surprised at how fast Akechi's heart was beating. "Are you nervous?"

"Yes… I've liked you for quite some time and…" He shook his head. "To be honest, I thought you were out of my league."

"What? If anything, it should be the other way around! You're a celebrity, and I'm an ex-runner with a bum leg. How the hell am I out of your league?" Ryuji was beyond shocked.

"You aren't aware? You're extremely attractive. My looks are quite ordinary by comparison, as are Akira's."

"What?"

"I don't know about that." Akira smirked as he embraced Akechi from behind, trapping the detective between Ryuji and himself.

"A-anyway, that doesn't matter now, since I was clearly wrong in my deductions…" He leaned in and kissed Ryuji.

The kiss was nothing like Ryuji had imagined kissing Akechi to be like; rather than hot and agressive, it was a shy, tentative kiss.

Not that Ryuji minded; taking the lead was fun too.

"Ah… Ryuji…" Akechi broke the kiss. "Should we take this to the bed?"

"The bed? Wait, you two were fucking when I got here, right? You okay for more?"

"I'm fine. We were only just finishing the first round." Akechi kissed him again.

"Oh yeah, what did you want to talk to me about?" Akira suddenly remembered why Ryuji had come to Leblanc in the first place.

"I wanted your advice on how to get over Akechi, actually. But that doesn't matter anymore." He kissed Akechi deeply, slipping his tongue into the detective's mouth.

"Touch me."

"Like this?" His hand slipped inside the detective's boxers.

"Yes." Akechi gasped as Ryuji's hand closed around him. "Double team me…"

"You mean… like d-double penetration?" Ryuji wasn't sure he was ready to try something like that.

"Only if you want to. I just want both of you."

"Then take me." Ryuji was close enough to hear every word, even though Akira whispered them into Akechi's ear.

"Okay." Akechi leaned back to kiss Akira, before being pushed into his arms. "Ryuji?"

"Go ahead and get started. I wanna watch for a bit." He pulled back and began to undress.

"Okay." Akechi climbed onto the bed, on top of Akira, and entered him from behind. 

"You suck at this, Goro."

"S-shut-up! You know I don't normally top…" He turned bright red.

"So you normally bottom? Does that mean that Akira was inside you when I texted him?"

"Yeah…" Akechi trailed off as Ryuji kissed his neck from behind.

"Then can I?" He thrust his cock between Akechi's butt-cheeks.

"Yes… I want you to take me hard and fast. I love it rough." Akechi twisted around and kissed him, pausing just long enough for Ryuji to enter him.

"Ah… fuck you're tight… but you feel so good!" He knew that he wasn't going to last long, and the sight of him taking Akechi as Akechi in turn took Akira was almost too much. "Shit…"

"Cum inside me, baby…" Akechi grinned at him knowingly.

"You sure."

"Of course." He was given another of those oddly sweet kisses that left his head spinning, and he came almost spontaneously.

"Shit…" He pulled out and just watched as his friends finished.

As Akechi pulled out and creamed all over Akira's back, Ryuji couldn't help but think that he had the cutest o-face.

"I should be going."

"The last train already left." Ryuji sighed as he checked the time. "Just stay the night."

"I need a shower before school starts in the morning, and there isn't one here. Besides, I brought my bike." He got out of bed, brushing off Ryuji's protests, and was gone almost before he was fully dressed once more.

"Leave it, he never stays the night."

"Hey, Aki? Is it just me, or was there something about his expression that seemed sad?"

"He's planning to betray us, don't forget that. I don't think he has a choice though." Akira sighed.

"Oh, yeah true." He flopped down onto his stomach.

"You want a go at my ass?"

"Nah, I'm not interested in you." Ryuji sighed. "I just want to be with him so bad…"

"You love him."

"Yeah, I guess I do." Ryuji sighed. "But…"

"I know." They didn't speak another word as they fell asleep, the sweat still drying on their bodies.


End file.
